Unrequited Love
by popper1o1
Summary: My name is Bella, and guess what? I'm in love with my best friend...how cliqued! But someday he will be mine! Or I will be forced to buy cats, lots and lots of cats. rated M for swearing and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Don't you just love, love? Isn't love just fucking great? Don't you think love should go and _fucking die!_ All love does is hurt you. I learned that the hard way. I, Isabella Swan, have been in love with my best friend Edward Cullen, since I was 12. By the time I was 16 I realized he would never love me the same way. At 19 we moved in together to save on money. Every night he brought home a different girl. Every fucking night. Then he started bringing the same girl over more often. Tanya. Slut. While he and _Tanya_ were screwing I would go to local clubs and drink away my pain. One night I met a very nice guy named Jacob. He seemed really interested in me. Not just my body, like other guys. We started talking and found out we had a lot in common. By the time the club was closing at 4 A.M. Jacob and I had been talking for 6 hours! I invited back to my place to talk. That was a bad idea. When we walked into the living room, there was Edward. A very naked Edward. And Tanya, on her knees, in front of Edward. Any idea what was happening? I think I must have gasped because Edward looked right at me…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight, or any characters. The awesome Stephanie Meyers does.

Tension

"Holy shit! Bella! I uh," Edward stuttered. His face went from white to red in 5 seconds flat.

"Oh uh I didn't know you would be er here in uh the living room." I muttered. I was mortified and hurt. My stomach dropped. I felt sick and wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Eddie baby why don't we take this to your room." Tanya purred. Yea that's right is fucking _purred_. Slut. Edward wasn't paying any attention to her though. He was glaring behind me for some reason. Oh shit! I forgot about Jake.

"Uh Jake maybe we should do this another time ok. Here's my number call me later on in the week and we'll meet up." I felt so bad.

"Like a date?" Jake said with that adorable smile of his.

"Yea sure, like a date." I smiled back.

"Great! Goodnight Bella." He bent down and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered a bit longer than necessary though.

"Night Jake." I whispered. When I turned around Edward and Tanya were gone. So I stomped back to my room and slammed the door. Yes I know it was childish but who cares! I was pissed and hurt! I just wanted to scream, cry, and beg him to hold me. Right then and there I vowed that Edward would be mine. And if not then I would buy cats, lots of cats.

Edward

I can't believe what just happened. That was the most awkward situation I've ever been in. When Tanya told me she had a surprise I never imagined she would go down on me in the living room. Nor did I have any idea Bella would walk in. When I saw her with _him_ I wanted to do nothing more than punch him in the face and tell him to stay away from sweet caring Bella. But I couldn't do that. You see I have been in love with Bella since Middle School. But only recently realized it. I was taking Tanya out to dinner when I saw Bella. She didn't see me. She was sitting in a coffee shop, her hair in a messy pony tail. She was reading Wuthering Heights again. And she'd never looked more vulnerable or beautiful. I knew right there I loved her. I just didn't know what to do with Tanya. We had been together for almost 3 months. I couldn't end things for a girl who doesn't care for me back. So I stayed with Tanya. I was going to end things soon with her anyway. I think she has been cheating on me. So here I am. In my room alone. I told Tanya I was tired and wanted to be alone. She just left. No questions asked. I've been debating whether or not to go and talk to Bella. She's been really quiet. But I knew she was angry with me. I decided to through all caution to the wind and check on her. I opened her door to find her asleep. She looked as if she had been crying. My heart broke into a million pieces. I wanted to cuddle her and tell her everything was going to be ok. I wanted to tell her I loved her and wanted to be with here. I just wanted to take her pain away. I shut her door and went back to my room. I got out my phone.

"Hey, I need your help."

**A/N**

**Oh suspense!**

**Sorry for the short chapters. I'm just getting started though. If anyone has any suggestions I will gladly listen to them! Review rock and so do readers! I will try my best to update everyday. **


End file.
